


Firestarter

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: His past won’t let him go. Sequel to Sleep.





	1. Part I

_You’re nothing but an ungrateful waste of space! Just a useless firebug that needs to be stomped out!_

Finn startled awake, his eyes immediately squinting against the strong sunbeams pouring through the garage skylight. He grimaced and stretched, his limbs stiff from sleeping on the hard floor.

It had been two long days since he was released from the hospital. He’d somehow found an old sleeping bag buried in the surrounding maze and his leather jacket laid folded as a makeshift pillow. It wasn’t the most comfortable setup but he was free, at least for now.

He rolled to his knees and reached for his duffel bag, stuffed with his entire life. He wiggled the stuck zipper open and pulled out jeans and a t-shirt, attempting to shake the creases out of them. He stood and dressed before making his way to the door and hesitantly peeking out into the backyard.

The house was in bad shape, the second level almost completely burned away. He couldn’t see any sign of his room from the back but he saw one of his walls was still standing when he rounded the front of the house. He went up the front steps slowly and through the blackened door frame, glancing around at the wreckage.

Parts of the staircase had collapsed, leaving a perilous path upstairs, and he could see the back door from where he stood in the foyer. He gingerly walked through the kitchen, looking over the scorched remains of the stuff he’d thrown during the fire. His heart sped up when he spotted the warped and melted pan between the kitchen and living room, the metal shining in the sunlight. He forced his eyes off of it, shortly finding broken picture frames nearby. He knelt down and carefully picked up the salvageable photos, some burnt at the corners.

The first showed his mum in a hospital bed, a tired smile across her face as she held him close. His dad stood close, a wide grin aimed at the two. He frowned a bit confusedly at her face, wondering how she’d been back then. Had anyone known how she’d change as he grew up? Had anyone noticed something off about her?

He flipped to the next picture, a crumbling shot of his fifth birthday. His mum stood beside him, her signature smirking glare clear despite the fade. His Nan stood at his other side, a wary frown in place as she looked at Jenny instead of the camera. His brow furrowed as he glanced between them, his lips flattening. He’d never realized how she’d looked before—almost afraid or unsure. He didn’t see his father in the frame but couldn’t remember if he’d been present or burned away.

He dropped the photo, holding the last one in both hands. It was just of him and his Nan, his arms wrapped around her legs as he grinned toothily at the camera. She was smiling down at him, a hand in his hair. They stood in the backyard, the garage behind them and he bit his lip roughly at the sight, resisting the urge to rip it apart. He threw it and it fluttered to the ground facedown. Writing on the back caught his eye as he turned to walk away. He bent to get it and skimmed the words, his throat burning at the familiar handwriting.

__**Dearest Finn,  
Already six years old! Where does the time go?  
You’re my shining star, my favorite boy in the whole universe. I love you to the moon and back. Always remember that tea makes everything alright.  
Love, Nan**

***

_“Do you have to go?” Finn asked quietly, his eyes starting to well up._

_Margaret Nelson tried to smile, her eyes going behind him to his mum standing in the doorway. Jenny inclined her head to her, crossing her arms and Peggy looked away, meeting Finn’s eyes._

_“It’s just a little crowded with all of us in the house, dear. S’better for me to move out,” she explained, biting her lip as a tear fell down Finn’s cheek, “Don’t cry, my lad…We’ll still spend all kinds of time together. Don’t you worry.”_

_Finn nodded with a loud sniff, wiping his eyes with the back of his fist. Peggy pulled him to her in a tight hug, holding him as close as possible for as long as she dared. When Jenny stepped from the doorway to intervene, she moved back and ran a hand through Finn’s hair._

_“I love you to the moon and back, Finny. Be a good boy for your mum,” she whispered, willing her own tears away. She went to stand from her kneel and Finn threw his arms around her, keeping her at his level. Her lips flattened and she held him, her eyes narrowing as Jenny started to approach._

_“That’s enough, boy. Nan has to go now,” Jenny said, her hand gripping his shoulder and pulling him back. He held fast and she rolled her eyes, her hand moving down his arm to his wrist. Before she could tug him away, Peggy moved back and stood, smiling down at Finn._

_“I’ll see you soon, okay?”_

_With that, she entered the cab, keeping her eyes facing forward the best she could. As the driver pulled away, she finally allowed her tears to fall._

***

Finn bounded down the front steps, stopping short at the sidewalk when his dad drove up and parked along the street. He got out and faced him, looking over the house remains before meeting his eyes. Finn crossed his arms.

“What’re you doing here?” Gary raised a brow at him.

“Is this not my house?” he asked wryly, Finn rolling his eyes, “I just came to check over the place, lock up the garage. Gotta take pictures for the police as well.” Finn shook his head, his arms dropping and a hand going to his pocket.

“I’ve got the garage covered,” he argued vehemently, waving his words off before smirking bitterly, “Lemme see the pics before you hand ‘em over, yeah? Might make a collage.”

Gary’s expression hardened and he opened his mouth to retort when Finn turned to walk away, his head low.

“Finn, wait.” He stopped, his head barely moving to look back.

“D’ya have somewhere to go–”

“Don’t worry about it,” Finn cut him off, still facing away. He took a step as Gary spoke again.

“I got your scooter fixed, it’s parked by the shed,” he said hastily before tossing the keys as he faced him, “Just watch your speed this time, no more racing out at Rutlands.” Finn nodded grudgingly.

“Right, whatever…thanks, Dad.” Gary tried to smile and cleared his throat.

“I’ll see you soon, I’ll be in town the next few days if you need anything.”

He stepped forward with his arms out but Finn nodded shortly and walked off towards the small shed just off the garage. He cracked open the door, coughing slightly as dust flew. He retrieved his helmet from a table to the side and knocked cobwebs out of it before putting it on with a grimace. He mounted the scooter, kicked the stand up and started the motor. It roared to life and his lips quirked at the sound, his hand running over the handlebar.

He looked up from the bike in time to see his dad bend into the backseat of his car and pull out a Polaroid camera. His mouth twisted into a sneer and he revved the engine before speeding off, his dad disappearing into a blur behind him.

***

Finn pulled up to the cemetery gate and parked, shaking out his hair as he removed his helmet. He left it on the seat before entering the grounds, squinting over the stones. He set off towards the middle, hands in pockets, his steps steady until he approached the grave.

He bit his cheek as he faced the stone, his eyes running over the script reading,  _‘Margaret Nelson’._  He knelt down and looked over the flowers placed carefully in front, nodding to himself. Archie had gotten exactly what he’d asked–white and deep red, almost black roses. He ran his fingers over the petals before sighing and dropping to the ground. He lit a rollie and brought his knees to his chest, his arms encircling them.

“Sorry I haven’t been ‘round in awhile…got kinda tied up,” he joked darkly, shrugging a bit, “I’m assuming not too much has changed on your end, eh?”

Finn shook his head at himself, sucking at his cigarette deeply. He looked up at the clouds, smoke streaming from his lips as he sighed.

“I wonder what’d you say if you saw me now,” he thought aloud, his brow lowering, “You might even be watching me right this minute…”

His teeth gritted and the back of his eyes burned with impending tears. His free hand ran over his face roughly, a frustrated sound coming from his throat.

“Are you proud of the man I’ve become?”

He whispered the words, not trusting himself to speak fully. He wasn’t even sure he could call himself a man. He was just a boy.

A boy who was making all of the wrong choices.

***

_“Just wait, Arch, girls’ll be lining up once we have these bikes fixed up,” Finn assured, clapping his best mate’s shoulder. Archie laughed a bit, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. He pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded, his smile turning sly._

_“Stacey won’t be able to resist ya,” he teased, dodging Finn’s punch. He chuckled at the frown that crossed his face._

_“Stacey don’t mean nought to me,” he retorted, shaking his fringe out of his face as he crouched to tighten a bolt. Archie snorted._

_“Why don’t you tell her that?”_

_Finn shot him a look and opened his mouth to reply when his front door slammed open, his mother stepping onto the porch and scanning the yard. He stiffened and gulped as she yelled his name, calling him in for dinner a moment later. He stood quickly, throwing the wrench down. Archie’s brow furrowed at his haste._

_“Y’alright?”_

_Finn forced a smile, already starting to back away._

_“Of course…I gotta get going though, I’ll see you later.”_

_Archie nodded, a confused frown forming. He raised his hand in a wave, watching as Finn rushed into the house without looking back._

_“Yeah…laters.”_

***

“Thought I might find you here.”

Finn looked up from his spot on the ground, squinting through the smoke at Archie walking up, his helmet in hand. He inclined his head to him, bringing the dwindling rollie between his lips.

“Alright?” he greeted simply, Archie smiling before moving to the ground next to him and elbowing him lightly.

“We’ve been worried about you,” he said, Finn’s nose wrinkling as he shrugged.

“M’fine, Arch.” He pushed his glasses up his nose, raising a brow at Finn.

“You sure about that?”

Finn remained silent, sucking at his cigarette once more before tossing it aside. Archie sighed and shook his head.

“Come ‘round Chop’s, yeah? We’re meeting the lads down at Rutlands later,” Finn looked hesitant, his teeth worrying his bottom lip and Archie chuckled sardonically, “I’m sorry, is Prince Nelson’s dance card full today? You have something better to do then hang with your mates?”

“Fuck off,” Finn snickered, pushing at his shoulder before standing, Archie following, “That’s King Nelson to you, Archibald.”

***

“There’s the knobhead now,” Chop announced as he opened the door for Finn and Archie, “Bout time you came outta hiding—almost sent out a search party for ya and everything.”

Finn snorted, he and Archie fist bumping him as they entered.

“Nice to see you too, mate,” he said, Chop moving to ruffle his hair. Finn got him in a headlock and Archie groaned, rolling his eyes as they tussled.

“Real mature, guys,” he quipped, crossing his arms. Chop shoved Finn off of him easily, a gap-toothed grin across his face.

“You’ve gone soft, lad,” he taunted, rolling his neck, “That all you got?”

Finn raised his brows and lifted his fists, dropping to a defensive stance. Chop followed suit and Archie brought a hand to his forehead as they circled each other. Finn swung and Chop ducked before Archie came between them, holding them apart. He brought an arm around both of them, leading them into the living room.

“C’mon, playtime’s over, boys.”

***

The doorbell rang just as they’d started a game, Finn continuing through the menu screen as Chop went to the door. Archie sat back on the couch, biting his lip as he looked at Finn. He cleared his throat and Finn shot him a glance.

“Spit it out, Arch, you’ve obviously got something to say,” he said, his eyes still on the TV. Archie’s mouth twisted and he nodded to himself.

“I just…I hope you know I’m here for you…if you need to talk or a place to stay—” Finn waved a hand, dismissing his words.

“I told ya, I’m fine. I’ve got it handled,” he reiterated, a smile briefly crossing his face. Archie sighed, looking Finn over once more before looking at the TV as well.

“If you say so…”

Chop returned from answering the door, gesturing behind him at the hall.

“Stacey’s here to see you, mate.”

Finn rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he stood. He handed his controller to Archie and ran a hand through his hair before starting towards the front door.

“I’ll be right back,” he sighed, Chop and Archie exchanging knowing glances but returning to their game silently.

Finn grimaced as he met eyes with Stacey, his infamous on and off girlfriend since they’d been kids. Her face broke into a sickly sweet smile and she held her arms out to him for a hug. He conceded, bringing his arms around her waist but turned his head when she leaned up for a kiss.

“You asked Chop about me, what d’ya want,” he stated, wasting no time and holding her at arm’s length. Stacey pouted, her hands rubbing his biceps.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” she countered, faux innocence dripping from her voice. His eyes narrowed at her before they rolled.

“Bollocks,” he scoffed, her lips raising to a smirk. She stepped closer to him, bringing a hand to his face.

“You know me so well,” she cooed, patting his cheek. His head snapped back with a huff and he stepped away, raising a brow at her expectantly. She tilted her head, smirk still in place.

“Simmy needs a favor.”

“Why’re you involved?” he asked, his brow furrowing, “Fucker can’t ask me himself?”

Stacey bit her lip, moving closer, Finn’s back almost at the wall.

“He didn’t think you’d say yes if he asked,” she replied, her hands moving to his chest. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away, his mouth twisting in annoyance.

“What makes him think  _you_  could convince me?” he grunted. He swallowed hard when Stacey’s hands went to his waistband and she pressed closer, her breasts against his chest.

“I’ve been told I can be very persuasive,” she whispered as her hand went down the front of his pants.

Finn’s eyes squeezed shut and he growled lowly before moving to push her away. His hands gripped her shoulders but when her other hand fisted in his hair and pulled his head to the side, her lips going to his neck, his hold loosened.

“Fuck you, Stacey,” he breathed, groaning under his breath as she touched him, her tongue tracing the line of his throat. She smiled against his skin and he pulled her face to his, kissing her roughly. His fingers held her chin as he pulled away, their lips brushing.

“The fuck you smiling about,” he snapped before tugging her into a nearby closet, her giggles shortly cut off with his mouth.

***

Finn saw Stacey out half an hour later and returned to the living room to disappointed tuts from his mates.

“Piss off, alright,” Finn grumbled, snatching the controller back from Archie. Chop snorted, exchanging smirks with him.

“What’d she want anyways?”

Finn scoffed, his hands clenching the controller tight.

“What’d Simmy want, y’mean,” he said hotly, lifting a shoulder at their confused looks, “Stacey was just the messenger—the arsehole wants a favor.” Archie pursed his lips, shaking his head.

“Don’t do it, Finn, you’re in enough trouble as it is,” he warned, frowning when Finn didn’t look concerned.

“I should see what he has to say,” he answered, Chop making a face, “Maybe it’s harmless.”

“We’re talking about Simon Evans, lad,” Chop retorted, “Ain’t nothing harmless about him.”

Archie and Chop gave each other worried looks as Finn waved a hand dismissively.

“I can handle Evans…we’ll see what the wanker’s on about soon enough.”


	2. Part II

Finn spent the next few days with Chop and Archie, slowly getting his bearings back. He continued squatting in the garage, his body gradually growing accustomed to the hard floor. During that time, his dad came and went to the house, Finn avoiding him at all costs. 

He was sure Gary knew he was staying there but thankfully, he minded his own and kept to his business with the house. There was no doubt he was handling insurance and the police, as well as counting the days until Finn’s trial. He didn’t know how his father felt about his childhood home being burned to nonrecognition but he was sure Gary not dropping charges against him gave him an answer.

He had been out of the hospital for a week when he snuck past his dad’s parked car and started his bike, cursing at the loud start-up. He sped off before Gary could see him and headed to his appointment with Kester.

He arrived in record time, slowly riding towards the hospital entrance. He squinted at the front steps and smiled when he recognized Rae, sitting with her arms crossed over her knees, a green army jacket wrapped around her. He pulled up close to her and parked before taking off his helmet.

“Alright?” he asked, sharing a smile with her. She shrugged and gave a tiny nod.

“Yeah…” she trailed off, her voice wavering a little. She tried to smile, “Just waiting for my mum.”

“You’re going home?” he said, raising his brows, his smile widening, “That’s great!”

Her smile became genuine as she nodded again. She bit her lip a moment later.

“Have you found somewhere to stay?”

Finn tried not to let his annoyance show at the inquiry, instead making a noise of affirmation as he bounced his helmet between his hands. Rae’s lips parted to speak when a car drove up, the tires screeching slightly as it stopped. Her mouth twisted and she stood, facing Finn and gesturing at the car.

“That’s my mum,” she said, her tone slightly disappointed.

Finn looked back and shot a wave at her, the blonde lady’s brows furrowing as she waved back hesitantly. He dismounted the bike and held his helmet at his side before stepping forward and hugging Rae with his free arm. She inhaled sharply as their chests touched and he repressed a sigh at the contact, holding her close. He reluctantly pulled away and raised his brows at her as he went up the stairs to the door.

“We’ll hang out soon, swear,” he assured, biting back a smile as her cheeks turned pink. She nodded with a wave and he opened the door and stepped inside.

***  
  
 _Finn rushed through the hospital doors, smiling at the nurses as he made his way to his Nan’s room. They gasped at his appearance but Finn ignored their questioning frowns, raising his jacket collar up. He shouldered his way through her door, stopping short when he spotted his dad. Gary looked up from his sleeping mother, his eyes widening at Finn’s face._

_“Jesus, what the bloody hell happened to your eye?”_

_He contemplated telling the truth–that he’d mistakenly talked back to his mother earlier in the week and got a sharp backhand for his cheek. She normally made her hits easy to cover but he reckoned he crossed some sort of invisible line in disrespecting her and paid for it in ten fold with a lovely purplish black eye._

_“I got in a fight,” he lied, half-shrugging with a smirk, “Y’know, lads being lads.”_

_As much as Finn wanted to turn and leave at his father being present, he only had so much time to visit his Nan, especially since her state was starting to worsen. He mostly caught her sleeping but sometimes she’d be awake and they’d have a chat (given she was sound enough to hold a conversation). He’d successfully avoided Gary since he’d found out she was admitted but he wasn’t surprised to run into him now._

_“Ah. Right,” Gary answered, nodding warily before waving a hand at the chair on the other side of the bed, “Have a seat, son.”_

_Finn hesitated, his helmet bouncing against his knee, but he walked to the chair and dropped to it heavily. Gary looked back at his mother, reaching to take her hand. Finn sat stiffly, his fingers tapping restlessly on his helmet as he looked between Gary and his Nan. When she started to stir, Finn couldn’t help but stand, biting his lip roughly._

_“I…I’ve gotta go. Laters.”_

_Finn turned to the door, his father calling his name once but not following as she came to. He shook his head, eyes squeezed shut as her disoriented voice sounded quietly and the door closed gently behind him._

***

Kester lit a cigarette as Finn sat down, blowing out a sigh and closing his eyes in the soft seat. He rolled his neck, meeting Kester’s eyes.

“It’s been a week, eh? How are things?”

“Oh, just fantastic, Doc,” Finn replied, Kester smiling at his sarcasm. He nodded, taking a drag.

“Settling in okay?”

“Yeah, s’pose,” he said, nodding with a shrug, “Catching up with my mates.” Kester’s brow raised.

“And a girl?” he asked, gesturing at the few fading marks on Finn’s neck. He blushed and shrugged again, his mouth twisting.

“Y’never mentioned a girlfriend,” Kester added slyly. Finn’s nose wrinkled.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” he insisted, holding his hands up, “She’s…complicated.” At Kester’s expectant look, he continued, “We were stuck together a lot. Our mums were mates.” Finn frowned, his eyes shifting to the side, “We’re inevitable. Or… we  _were_.”

“You don’t care for her?”

“She’s a bitch,” Finn said, shifting uncomfortably, “But…I love her. It’s like this fucked up friendship…we have history and always will.”

“You said you were inevitable,” Kester commented, leaning forward, “Do you think you’re meant for her?”

“I think I deserve her,” he admitted before smirking sullenly, “We’re a perfect match.” He waved a hand dismissively and added, “Point is, I’m not interested now.”

“Clearly,” Kester said wryly, Finn’s expression darkening.

“I just fuck her like the slag she is, Doc,” he sneered, crossing his arms, “Nothing more to it anymore.”

“Fair enough,” Kester’s brows raised as he held up his hands and Finn fidgeted, keeping his eyes low.

“Can we talk about something else?”

“Sure,” he answered before steepling his fingers and leaning back in his chair, “Have you found somewhere to stay?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

***  
  
 _Finn had no idea where Stacey had gotten off to but he was growing increasingly tired of her disappearing act bullshit. This was the third party now where they’d arrived hand in hand and spent half the night apart, Finn wondering about her whereabouts the entire time._

_He lifted his hastily rolled spliff to his lips, inhaling deeply as he scanned the room. He exhaled slowly, the smoke coming out in small cloudy puffs. A girlish sigh sounded near him and his head turned to Julia Fisher, smiling at him as she bit her lip. He noticed her eyes move to his mouth and he smirked, holding the spliff towards her in offering._

_She stepped in front of him and he returned the joint to his mouth, holding her gaze as he sucked on the end, his cheeks hollowing. He held it out to the side and leaned closer, his mouth a mere inch from hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as smoke poured from his lips into hers, their mouths almost brushing. He leaned away a moment later, his lips quirking at her coy smile._

_“Hiya,” he murmured as he met Julia’s eyes, his free hand fixing his fringe. He went to speak again but stopped and turned when a shadow came over them._

_“Sorry to interrupt,” Simmy offered lecherously, “Nelson, you might wanna head upstairs.”_

_“Why?” Finn countered, his eyes cutting in annoyance. He took another hit as Simmy snorted and tilted his head._

_“Your girlfriend’s got a situation in the loo.”_

_Julia shakily excused herself, Finn sighing and running a hand through his hair. He clapped a hand to Simmy’s shoulder as he started towards the stairs and heavily walked up. Rustling and muffled voices became louder as he approached the bathroom and Finn’s brow furrowed as he reached for the door knob and turned it._

_His eyes fell on the pair in front of him, Stacey on her knees in front of his footy mate, Macca. His hand was fisted in her hair as she bobbed up and down on his dick, and he moaned lowly as Finn’s eyes widened at the sight. He laughed humorlessly and the pair broke apart, Stacey facing him with smeared lipstick and damp eyes, her mascara running slightly. She stared at him like a deer in headlights and he shook his head, biting his lip._

_“Wow,” he chuckled huskily, “I fucking knew it.”_

_He backed up and slammed the door shut, stalking off as Stacey’s voice yelled his name. He reached the stairs and she grabbed his arm, quickly wiping her mouth with her other hand._

_“Finn, wait–” she faltered, a glare growing across Finn’s face._

_“Fuck off, Stacey.”_

_He started down the stairs and Stacey followed, both hands tugging at his arm._

_“No, you can’t–” He whipped around to her at the bottom, his teeth gritted._

_“I can’t what?” he demanded, leaning into her face and raising his brows, “We’re done–” He backed away as she reached for him and finished, “–for the last time.”_

_Finn left the party quickly, his breath short in anger. He lit a rollie once he hit fresh air, Simmy coming into his view to the side. He inclined his head to him, cigarette bouncing between his lips._

_“Cheers, mate,” Finn thanked him, reaching his fist out for a bump, “I owe ya one.”_

_Simmy smirked from his relaxed lean against the house._

_“I’ll keep that in mind, Nelson.”_

***

Finn left the hospital, his body starting to tense and his mind racing. He’d said his goodbyes and Kester told him to stay out of trouble, his thoughts immediately going to his impending meeting with Simmy. He’d nodded and forced a laugh but it wasn’t likely that he could follow through.

He started his bike and took a deep breath before putting on his helmet and heading to the chippy. Ten minutes later, he was shoving the door open, his eyes immediately finding Simmy and a couple of his cronies at a table near the back. He walked towards the table, grimacing as he met his gaze with an unsettling grin.

“Finn Nelson, man of the hour,” he announced, his hands raising, “Whole town’s talking about you.”

In the past week, Finn had already seen people locking eyes on him and starting to whisper, their faces unsure and conflicted. He snorted and lifted a shoulder.

“I hadn’t noticed,” he drawled before dropping to the seat in front of Simmy, “Stacey delivered your message loud and clear. Let’s hear it then.”

Simmy exchanged bemused looks with his mate but nodded.

“My dad’s about to break a big case–take down the biggest player in the Stamford drug market,” he started, Finn looking bored and disinterested, “That same man happens to be my boss.” He held a hand out to his other mate, the man taking a pamphlet from his jacket pocket and handing it over. Simmy spread it on the table, revealing a map with a large X.

“We’re in the process of moving and going under the radar but I need your help with the clean up,” he continued before pointing at the X, tapping it twice, “This was our main building…my dad’s got eyes on it 24/7 and we’re handling it but…I need you to burn it down.”

Finn’s brow lowered, a look of disbelief crossing his face.

“You’re barking,” he said, Simmy shaking his head with an amused smirk, “You do know I’m on trial for arson, right?” Finn shook his head and placed his palms on the table to stand, “Fuck off.”

“I’ll make a deal with you.”

Finn sat back, his arms crossing.

“I’m listening,” he grumbled, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“Way I see it, the court’s gonna let you off easy with your age and the…” Simmy paused, a smirk forming, “circumstances…they’ll rule your old lady’s death an accident, but you’ll still do some time,” he leaned forward as he finished, “You do this for me and you get off completely–totally free.”

“You can’t promise that,” Finn scoffed.

“The hell I can’t,” Simmy retorted, his lip curling, “You’d be surprised what my dad would do for his pride and joy.”

“Why can’t  _you_  get your boss off then?” he argued, a shadow coming over Simmy’s face.

“Because it involves my business,” he snapped, impatience bleeding through.

“Aren’t you the model son,” Finn sneered.

“Says the bloke who probably committed matricide,” Simmy laughed, Finn frowning deeply.

“Thanks for the vocabulary lesson, Evans–” he paused, standing and turning to leave, “–but no deal.”

“Not so fast, lad,” Simmy warned, “Things could go a lot worse for you.”

Finn faced him, raising his brows.

“I’m doing time either way. No. Deal.” Before he could walk away, Simmy grinned.

“But the question is how much time, innit? I mean…say the police got an anonymous tip that you’d _planned_  to kill her…a fire is one thing but premeditated murder?” He shook his head with a tut as he stood and walked in front of him.

Finn glared, his stomach dropping at the threat. He couldn’t bring himself to speak and Simmy clapped a hand to his shoulder.

“Why don’t you think on it a few days…we’ll talk soon, Nelson.”

With that, Simmy gestured to his boys and headed for the door, Finn remaining stiff and in place. As the door shut behind them, he cursed roughly, his hands running through his hair. He exited the chippy a second later, pushing his way through the door and getting on his bike.


	3. Part III

As soon as Finn entered the Swan and approached their table, Archie was on him.

“‘Bout time you showed up–what happened with Simmy?”

“Can I sit down first?” Finn asked, rolling his eyes as he dropped into the booth next to him, “I’m not saying anything until there’s a pint in my hand.”

A few minutes later, with beers in front of them, Chop and Archie sat back as Finn took a sip and explained his botched meeting.

“I have to do it,” Finn finished, shaking his head when Archie opened his mouth to protest, “If I don’t, I’m fucked.” Archie frowned deeply.

“What if you get caught? You’ll do more time either way,” he retorted, Chop shrugging next to him.

“Less time than for murder,” Chop countered, Finn gesturing to him with a nod.

“If he clears me, I can get out of Stamford,” Finn said, his next words under his breath, “Like I planned the first bloody time.”

“I don’t like this,” Archie sighed, biting his lip as he looked at Finn. He tried a smile and lifted a shoulder.

“I’ll sort it, Arch, don’t think on it,” he replied dismissively before changing the subject, “Where’s Izzy at?”

“She’s on her way with Chloe,” Chop answered, sipping his pint. Finn’s brow lowered and he grimaced slightly.

“Who the fuck is Chloe?”

“They met in dance class,” Chop offered before his mouth twisted, “She mentioned someone else coming but I can’t remember the name… Ray or summat.” Finn’s grimace worsened.

“As in Raymond?” Chop shrugged with a head shake.

“Dunno.”

As if on cue, the Swan’s front door opened and Izzy bounced through, a petite brunette girl following close behind. Finn’s eyes widened when Rae stepped in after them, her eyes scanning the room as she followed them towards the table. He met her gaze with a cheeky grin, her head tilting with a surprised smile.

“Afternoon,” he greeted, barely noticing the others’ confused stares.

“Afternoon,” Rae answered, her eyes sparkling. She turned to the others’ with a hesitant smile. Archie returned it before shooting an amused look at Finn and Chop’s brows wiggled as he nudged him.

“What’s this?” he asked suggestively, his Cheshire grin widening at Finn’s reddening cheeks.

“We’ve met,” he said simply before clearing his throat.

The girls sat down, Rae moving into the booth next to Finn with Chloe and Izzy in chairs opposite. Chloe shot her a confused brow raise but shakily introduced her to the others before beaming at her brightly.

“Rae’s just gotten back from France,” Chloe explained, Finn’s head snapping to her. She shook her head at him minisculely, a small smile gracing her lips.

To Finn’s relief, Chloe changed the subject before anyone could ask Rae about it and when everyone’s attention was elsewhere, he brought his index finger to her thigh. She jumped slightly at the contact, her eyes widening, and Finn started to write.

F-R-A-N-C-E-?

Rae bit her lip before bringing her finger to his leg to answer.

S-E-C-R-E-T

Finn met her eyes briefly, his brow furrowing.  

W-H-Y-?

C-R-A-Z-Y

Finn scoffed under his breath and started writing. Rae fidgeted a bit as his response continued and he barely repressed a smirk.

E-V-E-R-Y-O-N-E-S  C-R-A-Z-Y

She met his eyes with a smile and went to reply when Chop’s voice cut through their bubble, Finn and Rae jumping to attention.

“Are you two in?”

“What?” Finn blurted loudly, Rae stifling a laugh. He ran his finger along her inner thigh, tickling her lightly and she bit back a gasp as Chop snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Bonfire out at Rutlands, ya deaf bugger,” he repeated before winking, “Need your expertise.” Archie shot him a dirty look as Finn and Rae both shrugged. Chop waved them off and Finn faced Rae again.

B-O-N-F-I-R-E-?

Rae hummed and tilted her head before replying.

M-A-Y-B-E

She scrunched her nose at him and Finn bit back a grin before they faced the others.

***

_Finn looked up from his textbook with a frown as Stacey sighed loudly and slammed her book shut._

_“I can’t concentrate with this depressing shite you call music,” she whined, Finn’s frown deepening and his eyes rolling._

_“S’better than the fucking Backstreet Boys,” he retorted and crossed his arms, Stacey’s mouth opening indignantly as he continued, “Enough to make your ears bleed.”_

_Stacey’s response was cut off by the doorbell ringing and the sound of her mother coming inside and calling out. They heard Jenny’s voice greeting her and Stacey’s nose wrinkled as Finn raised his brows at her._

_“Saved by the bell,” he said, Stacey huffing as they stood and started down the stairs. Jenny and Felicity’s voices stopped as they appeared, Felicity’s hands clasping with a wide smile._

_“There’s the lovebirds now,” she sang, Stacey and Finn exchanging looks._

_“We’re not together, mum,” Stacey carped, Finn nodding along, “We’re just mates.”_

_“Who said we were mates?” Finn asked cheekily, smirking when Stacey elbowed him. Jenny scoffed and his smirk dropped._

_“Guess the boy doesn’t have the bollocks to make a move,” she taunted, Finn’s face darkening. Felicity laughed, waving a hand at her._

_“Don’t tease him, Jen,” she chuckled, Jenny letting out a snort. Finn rolled his eyes and she stepped towards him, her eyes narrowing._

_“Lose the attitude,” she warned, Finn immediately tensing. Stacey felt his body stiffen next to her and linked their arms._

_“Walk me out, yeah?” she mumbled and led them towards the door. Finn shakily followed her, his eyes kept low and away from his mother. When they reached her mum’s car, Stacey stepped away from him and gave him a concerned glance._

_“Alright?” she asked, a bit uncomfortably, and Finn breathed a laugh, raising a brow at her._

_“Don’t try and pretend to give a fuck, Stace. It doesn’t suit you.” She glared at him severely, her arms crossing._

_“Do you have to be a prick all the time or is it just special for me?” she argued, the two scowling at each other before she sighed and took his hand, “Ring me if y’need anything.”_

_Finn looked away but nodded, his hand squeezing hers before he backed away with a wave._

_“Laters, Stacey.”_

***

Finn’s hand shook slightly as he dialed Rae’s number and he checked the slip of paper she’d written it on twice as it rang. He swallowed hard as a female voice answered.

“Hiya, can I speak to Rae, please?”

“Speaking,” she answered, her voice lilting in expectation.

“It’s Finn,” he blurted, Rae laughing softly in response.

“I figured,” she teased. Finn’s ears burned, his lips quirking into an embarrassed smile.

“You busy?” he asked, his hand running through his hair.

“Why?”

“Thought we could go bowling or something,” he said as nonchalantly as he could.

“You serious?” Rae said incredulously, Finn smirking.

“You scared to lose?”

“Yeah, that’s it,” she scoffed, Finn biting back a grin, “Why don’t you just come ‘round? My mum’s out at the shops…you can show me some of your crap reggae.”

Finn’s heart skipped a beat and he forced himself to keep his voice level.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

***

“So?”

Rae’s mouth twisted and she glanced at Finn from the side. They laid on their backs next to each other on her small bed, arms pressed together.

“Sorry to disappoint but I still think it’s shit,” she said, her lips moving into a grin as he groaned and shot her a frown, “Got anything better?”

Finn rolled off of the bed towards the stereo and flipped through his small collection of mixtapes he’d brought over. His mouth twisted as he plucked one up and put it on, nodding to himself as There Is a Light that Never Goes Out started. He turned back to Rae and smirked at her raised brows and pursed lips.

“Not the worst you could do,” she goaded, chuckling as he dropped back to the bed heavily, the two facing each other.

He pulled her pillow closer, Rae scoffing and moving a bit to keep her head on it. He met her eyes, feeling a smile playing on his lips.

“D’ya think you’ll be able to go to the bonfire?” he asked, his teeth set on his bottom lip. She shrugged with a sigh.

“I dunno…my mum’s been weird about me going out.” Finn shook his head a bit and looked at her intently.

“It would be shit if you didn’t go. I won’t take no for an answer because…” Finn paused and Rae’s lips flattened as she waited for him to continue.

His brow lowered as he took her hand and entwined their fingers with her palm facing him. His finger ran across her skin lightly before he started writing.

I  W-A-N-T  Y-O-U

His gaze raised to her and he quickly took in her pink cheeks and wide eyes before he finished.

T-O

A smile grew on Rae’s face and her nose wrinkled, Finn mirroring her before he moved as close as he dared and met her eyes. His eyes darted to her lips and he watched as she licked them, her mouth remaining parted as he raised his brows at her and started to lean in. She gave a small nod and Finn inhaled slowly as their faces grew near, Rae’s eyes fluttering shut. Their lips almost brushed when a pounding sounded on the door and it started to crack open, Rae’s mum’s voice calling out to her. The two sprung apart, Finn rolling back onto the floor and landing on his arse with a grunt.

“Rae, I forgot to grab red cabbage while I was out, I need ya to nip down to the shop and get some,” her mum said, pausing when she laid eyes on Finn, “And who’s this?”

“Finn Nelson, ma’am,” he rushed out, standing quickly and clearing his throat, “I was just leaving.”

“Good…Red cabbage, Rae.”

Rae rolled her eyes as she exited and faced Finn with a pout.

“To be continued?” he murmured, giving her a small smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Finn bent to her level and kissed her cheek, biting his lip as he backed up. Rae’s cheeks reddened and she gave him a slightly breathy goodbye. He turned to leave, his gut flipping as she sighed behind him and he slipped out the door.

***

_“Brilliant, Chop. This is your best idea yet.”_

_“Sod off, Archer, I handled everything else–the beer, the food, the bloody tents,” Chop said, rolling his eyes before continuing under his breath, “Like I’m Captain fuckin’ Tent-shop.”_

_“Why the fuck are we camping when none of us can light a fire?” Archie countered, crossing his arms and scowling._

_“One of you can figure it out, I’ve gotta piss.”_

_Archie groaned as he walked away, lighting a smoke as he went. He turned to Finn and raised his hands._

_“Chill out, Arch, I’ve got it,” Finn assured, shaking his head at Chop’s retreating figure. He took the rollie from behind his ear and lit it, keeping it between his lips as he knelt next to the makeshift campfire._

_“Your dad teach you or something?” Archie asked, his brows raising as Finn moved the kindling and sticks around before he lit a match and puffed at his cigarette._

_Finn didn’t answer, his eyes set on the small flame. His mouth rose into a smile as he tossed it at the bottom, the fire sparking as it started and grew. He stood straight and stepped away from the fire, meeting Archie’s curious and wide eyed gaze._

_“Why are you looking at me like that?” Finn chuckled, his brow furrowing. Archie shook his head, his lips flattening._

_“I’ve just…I’ve never seen you smile like that,” he observed, Finn shrugging with a shaky laugh._

_“Sure you have…we’ve been mates a long time,” he replied, clapping a hand to his shoulder._

_“S’pose you’re right,” Archie mumbled, his mouth twisting to the side. He couldn’t help but look Finn over once more, taking in his bright eyes, his face completely lit up in the orange glow._

***

Chop had gone all out for this one—a sexy bonfire, he called it. He was putting up a few tents while Archie and Finn brought food and booze from the cars. The girls arrived just as they made the last trip, Chloe and Izzy holding lights and blankets. Rae held a stereo and a large bag, filled to bursting with music.

Finn inclined his head to her as they walked up, a smirk playing on his lips. Before he could go to her, Chop was ushering him towards the bonfire spot to set up the blaze for that night.

He knelt to start building the foundation and in a few minutes, the base was down. He stood to look over the kindling they’d gathered and bit his cheek as he thought of how to arrange the wood. His musings were interrupted when Rae approached, his mind instantly blanking.

“Hiya,” she greeted lightly with a small smile before nodding at the fire site, “How’s it going?”

Finn half shrugged, his hand rubbing his neck. He gestured to it with a smirk.

“It’ll live,” he joked and wrinkled his nose, “Chop wants it massive.”

Rae bit her lip and stepped closer to him. Finn inhaled shakily as her hand reached for him and entwined their fingers.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” she asked quietly, her anxious eyes boring into his. He squeezed her hand and forced a smile.

“Yeah, of course…it’s just a bonfire, Rae.”

She hesitated to nod but brought her hand up his arm, rubbing his bicep. She raised a brow at him and tilted her head towards the site.

“Show me how it’s done?”


	4. Part IV

_I need to be myself… I can’t be no one else_

Finn reached and turned the music up before returning his attention to a cloudy mirror on the wall. He irritably adjusted his hair, squinting in the firelight.

He was due to pick Rae up in ten minutes—given she could sneak out successfully. He didn’t doubt her abilities but his stomach twisted with nerves. He was completely bricking it.

He’d spent the day getting ready, washing his bike and polishing his spare helmet—as if Rae could notice these tiny differences. He didn’t want her to be put off of him in any way; he wanted to impress her so much.

Finn was counting the days (or hours, really) he had with her and Archie and Chop. He wanted to make the most of his freedom, spend as much time with sound, cool people before he was locked up. He wanted to put his past behind him but it continued to hold a vice grip over him.

His scorched house almost mocked him as it stood, its remains like a beacon of sin. He saw his mother around every corner, unable to shake the thought of her and that day and the bullshit he was stuck in now.

He shook his head, his brows furrowing as he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He didn’t need to be getting himself worked up on a night like this. Tonight was all about him, his mates, the bonfire, and Rae.

***

Finn slowed as he approached Rae’s house, keeping close to the street. He noticed only a couple lights were on, one coming from Rae’s bedroom. Her silhouette passed the window and the light went off. He waited with baited breath for her to exit the house. He bit his cheek as the seconds ticked on until she came out of the darkness, barely visible if not for the laces of her converse and her pale skin showing above her top.

He forced his eyes off of her chest, both grinning as she reached him and said, ‘Hiya,’ breathlessly. He offered his spare helmet, swallowing hard as she climbed on behind him and he took off a moment later.

Finn’s stomach fluttered with butterflies as Rae’s hands clasped on his stomach. He breathed deep and blinked to focus on the road. When they passed the town limits, he sped up, her arms tightening around him.

“She’s gonna make me crash,” he mused, biting back a grin.

He could hear and see the party as they approached, music blasting and lights scattered and strung up. The fire site was piled high and ready to be lit.

He parked between Archie and Chop’s cars and tried not to pout as Rae let go of him and gracefully dismounted the bike. He stood hastily to help Rae take off her helmet, her tongue sticking out at him as she fixed her hair and adjusted her clothes. He couldn’t help giving her a once over, his staring shortly interrupted by Chop.

“Finny! You’re just in time,” he crowed, throwing an arm around his shoulders, “Need you to do the honors.” He nodded to the fire site, a gap-toothed grin stretching across his face.

Finn breathed an anxious laugh, stepping from Chop’s hold towards the site. He knelt beside it, biting his lip as he held a lighter to the kindling. He watched the flames grow, keeping close to the powerful warmth before taking a deep breath and a step back. He felt Rae’s arm link with his and Archie’s hand gripping his shoulder securely and they stood together to watch the fire rise and build.

The song changing on the speakers broke their reverie, Finn and Rae exchanging disgusted looks at the sound. She asked Chop where the music was and a moment later, she was dragging Finn by his flannel, Archie and Chop laughing behind them.

She let go of him when they reached the stereo but he stayed close, their arms brushing as she flipped through CDs. He had a feeling she’d take the piss out of any of his choices so he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“What’re you drinking, girl?”

She tensed at his breath on her neck but smiled and turned to him, their faces close.

“Dunno…whatever you’re drinking,” she said, biting her lip at his answering smirk.

“Vodka?”

She nodded and he backed up a step, holding her gaze before turning towards the booze.

As he walked through all the people, he watched the fire, it’s size rivaling all bonfires from years past. He reckoned it wasn’t smart or good for a bunch of teenagers to hold a huge party with fire and alcohol but no one had stopped them yet.

He reached the drinks and pursed his lips as he looked for an untouched bottle of vodka. Archie’s hand came from the side and plucked one near the back, holding it out to him.

Finn clapped a hand to his shoulder as he took it, giving him a smile before gesturing to the party.

“So far, so good, eh?” Archie snorted and pointed at him.

“Don’t fucking jinx it.” His eyes left Finn to something behind him and he turned to see a few more cars pulling up and parking. Archie groaned and shook his head at the sight, Finn swallowing hard.

“And the drugs have arrived,” Archie droned, rolling his eyes.

They watched the group approach the fire and Finn recognized Stacey to the side, Macca’s arm around her neck. He frowned when he spotted Simmy with them, he and Macca locked in conversation. He opened his mouth to say something to Archie when someone moved and Kendo was revealed, Finn stiffening and lowering his head. Archie grabbed his shoulder, starting to push him away.

“You’d better move on, Finn, y’know Kendo’s on it lately…think business has been off.”

Finn nodded, his stomach dropping as he realized Kendo was most likely Simmy’s boss—and fuck if he was gonna do anything to help that motherfucker.

He left Archie’s side, making a beeline for Rae with the vodka clenched in his fist.

She was bent at the waist changing the CD when he reached her and he felt his mouth water at her skirt pulled tight over her arse. She stood and turned around, a swing to her hips as the music restarted. Their eyes met and hers lit up when he raised the vodka bottle and shook it with a crooked grin.

Finn opened the bottle and took a long swig, grimacing with a grunt as he handed it to Rae. He watched her throat as she swallowed, his gaze running over her. Rae sighed roughly as she lowered the bottle and closed it, sharing a smile with Finn. He waved a hand at the stereo, his brows waggling.

“Decent choice in tunes,” he offered, Rae giving him a smug look.

“It’s too bad all the reggae’s gone missing,” she teased, Finn barking a laugh.

“I’m sure you had nothing to do with that,” he retorted, his smile widening as she shrugged, her lips curling into a smirk.

His face dropped when he glanced behind them, seeing Simmy and Kendo standing nearby. He reached forward and ran a hand over Rae’s, slightly entwining their fingers.

“Wanna go for a walk?”

***  
  
 _“Leave off, Chopper.”_

_“C’mon, Finn, everyone knows—“_

_“We’re not shagging!”_

_What was so fucking hard to understand about he and Stacey being just mates?_

_Chop raised a brow and Finn briefly considered hitting him when Archie rushed over, grabbing his arm._

_“Barney just saw Stacey and Kendo head off into the woods,” he explained quickly._

_“She can handle herself,” Finn scoffed, Archie shaking his head before he’d finished._

_“He put something in her drink.”_

_Archie and Chop stood alone a second later, Finn going towards the trees at a sprint. He tried tuning out the loud music behind him, listening for anything amiss ahead of him. He thought he heard a high pitched moan, followed by shushing and he sped up, his eyes scanning the darkness._

_Finn came up on a clearing, the moonlight making two forms barely visible. He recognized Kendo’s insufferable grin, Stacey slumped against him, pale and shivering in only her skirt and bra._

_He saw red, his vision tunneling to see his hands pulling Stacey to the side and landing a solid punch to the side of Kendo’s head with a sickening crack, his body dropping to the side. He fell to his knees, gathering him up by the collar and holding him face to face._

_“The fuck, Nelson—“_

_“It’s real easy taking advantage of a girl, innit?” Finn’s teeth gritted as he leaned in further, “Get the fuck outta here before I curl you up.”_

_As much as Finn wanted to beat the absolute shit out of him, Stacey’s shaking form kept him in line and he shook out his hand as Kendo scurried away, hand over his bloodied and swollen cheek._

_“Finn?”_

_He tried to calm his hammering heartbeat as he went to her, shrugging off his jacket, throwing it around her and pulling her close. She continued to shake with repressed sobs, slowly giving in and breaking down as Finn ran a hand through her tousled hair._

_His eyes squeezed shut and she cried into his neck quietly before pulling away, trying to smile despite her dazed and frightened state._

_“How’d you know?”_

_“Best mate powers,” he whispered, tapping the side of his head and grinning as she sobbed a laugh. He wiped a final tear away, his hand holding her cheek and looking her face over._

_“Y’alright?”_

_Stacey remained quiet as they met eyes, her brow lowering as she stared. He licked his lips and her eyes followed the movement. Finn felt breathless as she leaned closer and whispered into the silence._

_“I am now.”_

***

Finn kept his hold on Rae’s hand as they walked, aimlessly following a worn path on the forest floor. He glanced over at her as they reached a small pond and started around it.

“I’m glad you came…I would’ve been gutted if you couldn’t,” he began, his ears burning lightly at his admission. Rae squeezed his hand and they shared a smile.

“Me too,” she replied, “S’pose hanging with you beats reading.”

“Oh, y’mean those little books all over your room? Romance novels, aren’t they?” Finn leaned into her, wiggling his brows.

Rae smacked his arm, a blush darkening her cheeks and he laughed, stopping them and pulling her closer.

“Should read one to me sometime,” he said smoothly, Rae narrowing her eyes at him with a reluctant smile.

“You’re such a prick–”

Finn dropped the bottle and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Her surprised hum vibrated against him before she grasped his shirt in her fist and pulled him closer. His hand went to her cheek and held her face to his, the kiss deepening. When Rae’s tongue ran over his bottom lip, he forced himself to pull away, both catching their breath. She laughed and bit back a smirk.

“It’s about time y’did that,” she murmured, Finn’s brows raising with a slow grin.

“That was just to shut you up,” he said, his grin widening as she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

He kissed her again, his hand moving from her cheek to her hair, his fingers running through and holding the back of her neck. His tongue swiped along her lips and her lips parted, her hands squeezing his arms before moving to his shoulders.

“What was that one for?” she asked as she pulled away slightly. He smirked against her mouth.

“Because I wanted to,” he said, his hands moving to her hips, “D’ya think we should head back?” Rae half shrugged, a cheeky smile slowly forming.

“We could…or—“ she stopped, her hands lightly pushing his chest. He grinned as he stumbled back a step into a tree, Rae’s arms encircling his neck.

***

When they returned from the woods, the party had calmed down from its initial hype and there was the scent of spliff and booze everywhere they turned. Rae and Finn went towards the rest of the gang at the other end of the site when Simmy stepped in front of Finn, stopping him in his tracks. Rae looked between them curiously and he waved her ahead.

“I’ll catch up with you,” he said quickly, forcing a smile and biting his cheek as she nodded and walked away. Simmy grasped his shoulder, his fingers tightening as Finn scowled at him.

“You make a decision, Nelson?” he asked bluntly, his brow furrowing when Finn shook his head. He tried to backtrack when Simmy’s eyes flashed.

“Give me a couple more days, mate…got some shit to handle, you know how it is,” he appeased, clearing his throat at Simmy’s visible scepticism.

“Two days. I’ll ring you.”

With that, he stalked away toward his mates and Finn shook his head, a low groan emerging from his throat before he walked to the gang, taking a shot as he went.

As he reached them, Chop and Izzy bounced away to several dancing couples next to the fire, Chloe following and tugging Archie along with her. He exchanged amused glances with Rae as he handed her the bottle, the warmth of the alcohol and Rae’s smile running through his body. She choked slightly when his hand went to her waist, his fingers tickling her side.

“Fancy a dance?”

Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed like he was joking but he remained steady-eyed, a smile playing on his lips. Her lips flattened and she nodded, letting Finn take the bottle from her grip and lower it to the ground. He led them towards the side of the crowd and settled his hands on her hips, biting his lip as her hands went to his shoulders and ran up to his hair and the nape of his neck. He pulled her close, inhaling sharply as their chests met. They swayed to the beat, their eyes low but continually rising to meet. His face and ears burned from her touch, her fingers slowly running along his neck. They grew closer and he felt her lips against his cheek, his eyes closing. They shot open when he heard a familiar sniggering behind them, Stacey’s voice slicing into him.

“You’re not gonna introduce me, Finn?”

“Wasn’t planning to, no,” he replied dryly, his eyes shifting from Rae’s to glance at them.

He shuffled them further away as Stacey laughed scornfully, Rae looking at him questioningly. He lightly cleared his throat, his ears burning anew.

“Stacey, don’t—“ Macca sighed, stopping short when she threw him a thunderous glare.

“Shut up,” she snapped before turning to Rae with a saccharine smirk, “I’d be careful, love. Nelson moves on fast.” Her mouth opened to speak again and Finn cut her off.

“Fuck off,” he almost growled, glaring severely and continuing to move. Rae began to pull away.

“D’ya reckon he mentioned having one off with me last week?” Stacey asked Macca loudly, scrunching her nose.

People dancing nearby started to look over and she grinned as Rae stepped back from him fully and started to walk away swiftly.

Finn barely spared the two a glance, a frustrated groan escaping him before he took off after Rae.

“Rae, wait,” he called out, huffing as she continued walking away, “I’m sorry, it didn’t mean anything—“

She stopped and whipped around, Finn suddenly right in front of her. He reached out and she crossed her arms.

“Who is she?” she asked lowly, an irritated twist to her mouth. Finn shook his head and bit his lip.

“She’s just a friend.”

“A friend you fucked,” she pointed out, Finn grimacing at the barbs in her tone.

“We used to go out…” She started to walk away again and he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. “We grew up together, Rae, but we’re not together anymore,” he pleaded, entwining their fingers though she continued to frown at him, “You have to believe me.”

“Why should I?” she spat, her eyes shining in the moonlight. He stared into her eyes, moving as close as he dared.

“You know me,” he paused and Rae sighed, looking to the side, “You know the real me.”

She stepped away, attempting to distance herself from his intense gaze.

“The real you? I don’t know you at all,” she replied, her lips flattening, “And you don’t know me.”

“I wanna know you.”

She shook her head and started to turn back towards the party when he rushed forward and kissed her. She stiffened but responded after a moment, her hands gripping his biceps.

“You’re a dickhead,” she whispered against his lips, her eyes fluttering open. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed their foreheads together.

“You’re the dickhead.”


End file.
